


Gonna Have to Get Used to This

by kenezbian



Series: Mavin Trilogy [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's depressed over Lindsay and Gavin is an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Have to Get Used to This

“Ugh, I fucking hate apartment shopping,” Michael groaned from his desk.

“Apartment shopping? You’re moving?” Gavin asked, swiveling in his chair to face his friend. “What for?”

“I need a bigger place. And the one I’m in just doesn’t feel the same without her anymore.”

Gavin frowned. Michael had been a mess since Lindsay moved away and the long-distance thing didn’t work out. Everyone was still friends and there were no hard feelings, but the Brit recognized the grieving process his friend was going through.

“How far are you going?”

“I dunno yet, depends where I find a place.” Michael turned to look at Gavin and rolled his eyes. “You fucking moron, I’m not leaving Austin. You’ll still see me every day.”

The blond didn’t realize that the worry was showing on his face. “You didn’t really specify!”

“I didn’t think I had to, although now that I think about it, I am talking to the biggest idiot here, I probably should have.” Michael turned back to his computer. “I moved here from Jersey for this damn job, I won’t be leaving anytime soon.” The _unlike some people_ went unsaid.

Gavin suddenly gasped. “What about our lunchtime swims?! We won’t be able to go anymore!”

The redhead stared at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Well, we won’t!”

Michael huffed. “We haven’t been for one in ages, Gavin, why the fuck are you suddenly upset now?”

Gavin thought for a minute and shrugged. “I dunno. It was kind of our thing. I thought we were taking a break because it was winter.”

It suddenly occurred to Gavin that maybe winter wasn’t the reason they stopped and he felt like a real asshole.

“Michael, I—”

“You are too fucking dense for your own good, Gavino.” Michael got up and left the office, nearly shoulder-checking Jack as he tried enter.

“The fuck was that?” Jack asked.

Gavin held his hands up and turned back to his computer, putting his headphones on and chewing his lip in thought.

——-

Michael sat in his apartment, glowering and surfing more apartment ads. He hadn’t said much to him the rest of the day, they both were editing their respective videos, and once quitting time rolled around he hauled ass out of there back to his place.

_What a prick._

There was a knock on his door and he got up and looked through the peephole. Gavin’s giant nose filled his view and he snorted. “What, Gavin?”

“Truce?” He held up a two bottles, Sunny D and vodka, and smiled when Michael opened the door.

“That was Lindsay’s drink.”

Gavin lowered the bottles and his whole spirit deflated. “Look, I’m sorry I’m a moron and I can’t say anything right but I just wanna hang out and help you feel better.”

Michael wiped a hand across his face and stepped aside. Gavin walked in, kicked his shoes off, and went to the kitchen to fix drinks.

The American stood on the opposite side of the counter and watched as Gavin poured the vodka into two glasses. “I’m sorry too,” he mumbled.

Gavin stopped mid-pour and stared.

Michael picked at a stain on the counter with his fingernail. “I know I’ve been a real bitch lately. You’re trying to help and I appreciate that, but I’m just not sure how things can feel better as they are.”

“How do you mean?” The blond slid a glass across the counter, and the redhead took a sip.

“The only thing different in my life is she’s not in it anymore. I work at the same job, drive the same car, listen to the same music. And some people would think that would be comforting but so many of these things involved her. That one change fucked up everything.”

The Brit nodded, taking a sip of his own drink. “I know that feeling.”

Michael snapped his head up. “Oh really? You really know what it’s like to have someone be an important part of your life and then they’re gone?!” he shouted.

“Yes, and I left him back IN FUCKING ENGLAND.”

Michael was stunned. He’d never seen Gavin so angry. “Him?” he choked.

“Dan. He’s my best mate. Even when we weren’t shooting Slow-Mo Guys, we’d still hang out as often as we could. And even though I live with Geoff and I see all you guys in the office and come to your house with booze—” he paused for a moment, “—it’s still not the same.”

The redhead swallowed. “Gavin—”

“NO.” Gavin slammed his hand on the counter. “This conversation is over. I didn’t come here to get into a pissing contest. Neither of us is better than the other and neither of us hurts more.” He held out his hand to his friend. “Agreed?”

Michael blinked. Gavin sure knew how to take the piss out of him. “Yeah. Yeah, agreed.”

The two men shook on it and carried their glasses into the living room. They sat down on the couch in silence for a while before Gavin heaved a sigh.

“We just need to find a new way, yeah?”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“Like, I’m used to being in Oxford with Dan and you’re used to being in this apartment with Lindsay. But things can’t go back to the way they were so maybe we just need to move forward and make a new way to be.” The blond slurped his drink loudly, the clinking ice echoing in the room.

Michael pursed his lips. “You know, there was a 2-bedroom place not far from here that I liked but it was out of my budget.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” The American sipped his drink, then placed it on the table. “Wouldn’t be too bad if I had a roommate though.” He sat back and looked at Gavin.

“You mean it? Really?!” Gavin smiled widely.

Michael nodded once and before he had a chance to say anything else Gavin had cleared the gap between them and threw his arms around his shoulders.

“You have no idea how much this means to me! I’ll be the best roommate ever, I promise, I’ll keep the place tidy and we can take turns doing the dishes and…”

Michael sat there stiffly, unsure of how to react to Gavin’s sudden hug. The younger man kept going on and on about their new place and when he realized that he wasn’t letting go, he finally caved and hugged him back.

_Gonna have to get used to this…_


End file.
